


no light in the darkness

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Freeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: disjointed narratives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Kudos: 9





	no light in the darkness

once upon

a

time

there

was a

prince

(regulus, the

little king)

* * *

once upon 

a

time

_he died_

of course

(the blacks never end

well)

* * *

once, he

had a friend

_filthy filthy house elf_

kreacher

(you call that a

friend)

* * *

and kreacher

lived

_i’m sorry sir my fault not yours_

blame regulus

(as always, who

else would you blame)

* * *

a shame that

he was remembered like that

_disgraceful child_

dark and light hate him

(what a failure

what a mess)

* * *

never upon a time

there was a boy who mourned him

_the golden boy_

harry potter

(what’s this?

he **did?** )


End file.
